Who to Choose?
by King Nate
Summary: When Chad recieved that car, who did he inevitably choose? Was it someone to go on a simple car ride with, or was it someone with a much deeper connection? Who or What was the real reason he didn't let Nico and Grady join him?


Who to Choose?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance *gasp* I'm writing that? Really now? Wow…

A/N: Yeah I'm just dabbling…I saw this episode and had to write this!

-CHAD'S NEW CAR-

Chad rubbed the rag over the hood of his car and smiled as it began to shine, he had so much pride in it. Sure, he shouldn't be so vain, but he couldn't help himself sometimes. He'd been told that he shouldn't be vain, and so he was working on that. Hell, he even had some special help for it from certain people. Currently, he thought the car looked almost as great as he did. Now he just needed to get his passenger.

He brushed some hair to the side of his face and glanced over to see Nico and Grady watching. They actually looked like they were daydreaming, perhaps fantasizing about riding in the car. _"Huh, those two…wonder how long they're going to be standing there,"_ he thought for a moment before shrugging and going back to cleaning his new car. It might take him a few hours, but he'd get the vehicle all clean and shiny for the awards later that night. _"I think the hood is clean."_

Nico and Grady left and Chad raised his eyebrows, he thought for sure that they'd be drooling for longer, not that he didn't enjoy the attention. He moved back to cleaning his car and started wiping off the top of the car. After about thirty minutes, Grady returned with a bucket in his hands. Chad raised his eyebrows and looked over, he smelled chicken. He shrugged and continued washing his car as Grady spoke. "Hey Chad, how's life over on the falls?" A lot of stuff was going on, all of his costars were practically fighting to be his 'first passenger' in the new car of his.

"Lots of Drama…" Grady laughed and started walking down the side of the car. Chad walked alongside the car and smoothed the rag across it.

"You're hilarious! Lots of drama, it's funny because you're on a drama!" Chad chuckled and slowly breathed out. It seemed Grady was always pretty weird to him. "You know, I bet you get hungry on a drama, which is why I brought you some hot wings!" Chad tossed the rag onto his shoulder and took the bucket of wings, chuckling as he did so.

"Thanks, I'm loving the wings…" He took in the scent and closed his eyes. He remembered that he would have to get some good food with his first passenger. Grady chuckled shyly and placed his thumbs onto his pant pockets.

"I love your car!" Chad's eyebrows rose slightly and his body shifted to the side. It was once again someone who wanted a ride in his car, but this came as no surprise to him. He looked to his black and sleek vehicle and smiled.

"Yeah, she's alright." Chad nodded and took a deep breath. He wanted to get it over with and ask Chad for a ride in the car. Chad could see it coming a mile away.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but I was thinking that if you didn't already promise your passenger seat to someone that we could ride to the awards…" Chad chuckled and looked at Grady, he didn't exactly like being bribed into giving away his seat.

"Me and you?" Grady laughed nervously and backed up slightly.

"Now I know what you're thinking. A guy like me, riding with a guy like you, crazy isn't it? All I'm saying is _think_ about it." Chad took a wing from the bucket and took a bite as Grady took off.

_"I thought about it…"_ Suddenly the scent of pizza came to his nostrils. He turned and saw Nico walking into the area. He sighed and closed his eyes. _"Please tell me this isn't about my car." _Nico waddled up to him and lifted the pizza box up.

"I got you this pizza," Nico said with a smile. Chad chuckled and smoothly took the box.

"Did you now?"

"I was sitting around and thinking, I haven't brought my pal Chad a pizza in a while." Chad raised his eyebrow and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, how stupid did these people think he was?

"You never brought me a pizza."

"And that was wrong!" This was definitely about the car, it had to be. Although he had to admit, hot wings and pizza was definitely great, but he probably shouldn't eat them right now. He'd give them all to his costars, they would be happy to have a snack while he went to get some _real_ food later on. He sighed and leaned back slightly, staring Nico in the eyes as he cleared his throat.

"This wouldn't happen to be about you wanting to ride in my car, would it?" Nico then looked at him as though he'd been offended, but clearly he was acting. In Chad's opinion he was acting _pretty _dumb.

"What? You got all that from a _pizza?_" Chad chuckled at that and slowly shook his head. He couldn't help but to wonder how much Nico and Grady would embarrass themselves just for a ride in a car. "Just think about it, okay!" He sighed and started to walk back to the set of Mackenzie Falls, the show, So Random would be on soon. He honestly did watch the show, he would always tell people that it was good to watch the rivals and learn all they could about them.

"Ooh, what's that I smell?"A costar asked as she quickly made her way over to Chad. He closed his eyes and handed her the pizza box and bucket of wings.

"Help yourself." He moved to his dressing room and shut the door, no one would bother him again about the car, at least that's what he was hoping for. He moved into his restroom and turned on the shower, a nice relaxing shower was what he needed.

He took a thirty minute shower and stepped out. Normally he only took a ten minute shower, but this time around he needed the rest and the relaxation. When he dressed back up, he moved to his bed and lay on it. He grabbed the television remote and flipped the TV set on, the show was starting up. He chuckled when he spotted Sonny in a wicked witch outfit, it was definitely not something he'd have thought she'd be in. Typically he thought it'd be Tawni. Although, she wasn't all that bad either.

When the show ended, he closed his eyes and tried to fall to sleep, thoughts of his 'passenger' weighed upon him. The next day would be the day, he couldn't wait. Although, he did think it'd be amusing to have a _little_ fun with Nico and Grady. After all, they wanted so badly to be the first person to ride in his car, but only one person could do that. It would be decided tomorrow, that was promised. When he awoke, he could hear the clamor of people outside his door, it seemed his costars were awake and eager to try and talk him into letting them ride in his car.

_"Not happening…"_ Chad got up and began to do his morning activities. When done, he left the room and pulled out his cell, the fun with Nico and Grady would begin now. _"It's just a little morning fun, I don't intend to let them take my passenger's seat…"_ He sat in his chair and texted for them both, saying to each that he wanted to talk to them. In what seemed to be seconds, when in reality was a few minutes, both ran up to him from their set and asked if he texted them.

"You?!" They said as they stared at each other with shock. Chad chuckled softly as he pushed his phone into his jacket. He couldn't help but to be amused at the fact that these two were going to fight over a car seat that they were not going to get in the first place. The two continued to glare at each other, to say the least, neither was happy to see the other trying to talk Chad into giving them the passenger seat. He sighed slowly and held up his hand, trying to catch their attention.

"Okay, now I know both of you want a ride in my car…" The boys nodded and looked at him, both eagerly waiting to see if he had picked someone yet. "However I can't help but to think which of you two wants it more…" The two raised their eyebrows as Chad clasped his hands together. "I'm going to run a series of tests to see which of you _really_ wants that ride." The boys seemed fine with that, and thus began the tests. They spent hours competing with each other, and making what would have been a boring day turn out to be a perfect day for him so far. It would only be perfect later when he had his passenger with him.

"Okay, have you decided anything?" Nico asked after a while of competing. They were beginning to tire, but they would continue as long as they had to. Chad rubbed his chin and contemplated whether he should stop now, he wanted to, but he was just having too much fun. He sighed and slowly shook his head, thus telling the boys that he had still not made his decision. In reality, his decision had already been made, it had been made _long_ _ago_.

"Yeah, I'm going to milk this a bit longer." The boys nodded and quickly ran off in pursuit of things that would please Chad. He leaned back and smiled, thinking passionately of the person he'd be driving around with in that car. He looked good, the car looked good, now there was just that one final ingredient to add into that mix. As time passed, he grew tired of the game and decided to end it. Nico and Grady had two gifts ready for him and both had huge grins on their faces.

"We brought you presents!" He stared at the presents with eyebrows raised, he did have to wonder what was in there. He placed his hands in his pockets and clicked his tongue while tapping his foot on the ground.

"Well guys, this has been fun…"

"You've made your decision?" Grady asked with a quick and hopeful voice. It was sad that he had to dash their hopes, really, but he had been so bored and nervous lately that he did whatever he could to amuse himself and rid him of his crazed nerves. Now he was extremely confident and happy.

"Yeah…just because I'm leaving for the awards and all _alone_ doesn't mean I'm _leaving_ alone…do you know what I'm talking about?" Nico raised his eyebrow and Grady blinked, both were hopelessly lost and confused.

"We have no clue what you're talking about." Chad frowned and stared at Grady with a baffled look. How could anyone be so dumb?

"I'm talking about _girls_." It seemed so obvious, how could anyone miss? He was going to take a girl, not a _guy_ with him in the car. After all, he felt that it would just be too weird to go with a guy. He sighed and glanced back and forth from Nico and Grady, hoping to put some sense into them. "Now look, it's not you…it's you and you." The two started to say something but he lifted his hands to silence them. "Now now, no words…it's best if I just leave with your presents." He smiled lightly and quickly walked away, he didn't have the heart to tell them that he had already chosen someone else to ride with him. Sure, he did tell them someone else was basically leaving with him, but that was it, he wouldn't say anything more.

He began getting ready for the awards, he would be going there and then picking someone up to take them to a luxurious restaurant and perhaps a little fun underneath the blanket of stars and the moonlit sky. When he was done getting ready, he checked himself to make sure his hair was fine, his teeth was good, and that he'd be arriving fashionably late. Then at the last moment, his car wouldn't start. His eyes widened briefly and he muttered a curse as he tried to start the car a second time. Once more, the car refused to start up.

"No, come on!" This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! He exited his car and moved to the hood. He lifted it and frowned when he spotted that his battery was missing, someone must have taken it out. _"How the hell…I need that, damn it!"_ He walked to the side where he spotted some donuts and a piece of paper. He took the paper and read it. "Thanks for the memories. Your pals, Nico and Grady." He frowned and lifted his eyes up, go figure they were the culprits. He sighed and placed his hand to his forehead. _"I guess I do deserve it for deceiving them like that, but still…I need that battery damn it! Without it, I can't…ah!"_ He threw the paper to the ground and stomped angrily on it. He then turned back to his car and entered the driver's seat. He sat there and stared ahead, as if hoping it would start up on its own. "How the hell am I going to get where I need to go now?" He frowned and hit his head on the steering wheel. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it…the next time I see those guys, they are _so dead!"_ He hit his head on the horn several times and stopped only when he heard a familiar chuckle.

"Did you lose something Chad?" A voice asked. He quickly lifted his head and looked over to see Sonny Monroe standing in the doorway. She was wearing the purple outfit that the blogging woman was going to wear at the awards. On her face, a smirk graced her lips. Chad stuttered as Sonny rested her shoulder on the doorframe. "How come you didn't show up to the awards?"

"I-I…I lost the car battery…" Sonny chuckled and pulled her hand from behind her. In her hand she held the battery to Chad's car. His eyes widened and he quickly exited the vehicle. "How…"

"Nico and Grady told me, so I thought I'd fetch it for you." Chad moved toward Sonny and smiled widely.

"Amazing…" Sonny's smirk grew and she tilted her head to the side.

"Well I figure, we can't very well have our date if your car won't start. The awards got boring, so I left early to get the battery and bring it to you." Chad looked into Sonny's eyes and chuckled, he honestly loved this girl more than life itself. She was so brilliant, so sneaky, so bright, there were just too many things to be said about her.

"Did I mention that I love you? I mean _damn_ I love you." Sonny grinned and wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. She tenderly kissed his lips and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too. I think we'd better get going before anyone sees us, don't you think?"

"I don't care who sees us, Sonny." They may have a secret type of relationship, but it wasn't going to stop him from spending some quality lip time with the woman of his dreams. She laughed lightly as he kissed her neck. She slowly breathed from her nose and gazed into his eyes.

"So, I hear you had a little fun with Nico and Grady…took advantage of my costars, did you?"

"Well…" He chuckled sheepishly and glanced to the side. Sonny playfully tapped his cheek and shook her head.

"Whatever am I to do with you, Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad blinked and his lips formed an oval shape. He smiled and gazed at her cute face. He adored the way she always smiled, the way her cheeks always seemed to be so rosy. Everything about her was just so adorable.

"You're going to love me forever, as I do love you." Sonny chuckled and slowly walked to the hood of the car.

"Yeah, I do." She replaced the donut with the battery and hooked it up, surprising Chad with the fact that she knew about cars. She looked over at him and smirked upon seeing his wide eyes. "What? Shocked to see that I actually know a thing or two about cars?"

"Damn, you just keep finding more things to make me fall in love with you over…" Sonny laughed as the two got into the car. Chad started the car and Sonny tilted her head back, feeling the hum of the engine. They wouldn't be going to the awards, it just wasn't necessary now. They drove for a few minutes until finally reaching the restaurant. "I still can't believe you ditched your friends for me."

"My friends are my friends and my boyfriend is my boyfriend." Chad raised an eyebrow as he parked in a small parking space, they were underneath a tree. Sonny smiled as she turned and placed her hand onto his cheek. "I have to spend some time with both, and I've not spent any time with you in a while."

"Yeah, I was getting a little jealous…" Chad smirked as he gazed into Sonny's brown eyes. "I hope you're not mad that I borrowed a couple of your friends without asking you first." Of course, he was speaking of Nico and Grady. After all, dating tips did say it was necessary for people to spend time with their girlfriend's friends, whatever way they could. Sonny chuckled and gently kissed Chad's lips.

"I'm actually glad you took the time to spend some time with them, even though I think you could have gone about it a different way…"

"You know me, one track mind…and when my one track mind gets a plan in mind, it's got to do it." Sonny smiled into his eyes and slowly turned her gaze to his lips. She leaned forward and slowly breathed out.

"Well what's that one track mind thinking right now?" Chad hummed and shifted his gaze to her lips. They were luscious and red, possibly cherry flavored, but he didn't know the type of lipstick she chose to wear tonight. It wouldn't be long though.

"It's thinking that it wants to kiss you so badly right now." Sonny giggled once and moved her arms around Chad's neck. She wasn't going to argue with that, she wanted to kiss him too. A little treat before the meal was always an option for her. Chad smirked as he moved his lips to Sonny's, he stopped close to her and smirked more. "You want to make sure Zora's not hiding somewhere?"

"Nah, she's still at the awards with the guys. Tawni made sure to keep her distracted while I made my escape." Chad paused for a moment and Sonny laughed, he thought she told Tawni about them, but she didn't. "Don't worry, I just told her I had some business to take care of on the set and I didn't want Zora to follow me."

"Oh, I see…we're not on the set."

"That's the good thing about it, no one will pop in on us. I'm all yours tonight, Cooper." Chad smiled and Sonny closed her eyes as their lips met. They leaned back on the chairs and pressed their bodies close together. Chad trailed his lips from Sonny's and down to her neck. He tried various kissing techniques, causing her to moan lightly. "Oh…Chad…" She moved her arms tighter around his neck as he moved his lips back to hers. Slowly he moved his hands from her waist and down her thigh. The two would make out for quite some time before actually having their dinner, it was not out of the ordinary for them to do so. Chad pulled himself up slightly and gazed into Sonny's beautiful eyes.

"I am so glad I chose you to be the first in my car."

"I don't think I'd let you choose anyone else." He laughed and then moved back in to kiss her, both kissing on into the night. They would probably spend hours on their date and would probably end up not making it back home before the costars on their sets made it back. Of course, they didn't care. As far as they were concerned, the others could suspect all they wanted to, they would _still_ not get it until the time was right. These two were from separate worlds, in love, and there was nothing that could change that at all. As always, Sonny would be Chad's first choice, as he would be hers.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that...I honestly can say I did. Well anyway, you needen't worry, that's it for SWAC, I'm sticking with my main fandoms. I just felt it was necessary to write this, it was clawing at me ^_^.


End file.
